1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical disk drive methods and systems, and in particular to methods for optical drive systems that can accommodate a variety of optical drive technologies.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Because of the high capacities and relatively low costs associated with optical storage discs and drives, optical disc technologies, such as CD and DVD technologies, are frequently used to store data, programs, and multimedia. Many computer systems and the like utilize optical drives that can accommodate writable optical media, such as write-once CD disks, re-writable CD disks (CD-RW), and re-writable DVD disks (DVD-RW). This allows users to utilize optical media to archive data, or store programs, photos, audio files, video files, or the like.
Optical drives, such as CD-RW drive systems, are typically operated at least partly based on hard-coded instruction and parameters. The instruction codes may identify the type system to be controlled, such as the CD-RW system, the CD write once recordable system, the DVD-RW system, and so on. The hard coded parameters conventionally control parameters of drive system mechanisms, such as an optical pickup and a spindle motor. Thus, for example, the parameters controlled may include the laser write power, the spindle motor currents, servo currents, and the like.
One aspect of the invention comprises a method of writing in or reading out data on a medium. The method comprises detecting a type of a drive unit, the drive unit being configured to write in or read out data on a medium, and receiving mechanism driving information corresponding to the detected type of the drive unit from an external apparatus. The method also comprises storing the mechanism driving information in a volatile memory; and providing the stored mechanism driving information to the drive unit for activation. In addition, the method comprises receiving data for writing in or reading out from the external apparatus, storing the received data in the volatile memory and providing the stored data to the drive unit for writing in or reading out on the medium.
Another aspect of the invention comprises a method of writing in or reading out data on a medium. The method comprises receiving mechanism driving information corresponding to a type of a drive unit from an external apparatus, the drive unit being configured to write in or read out data on a medium. The method also comprises storing the mechanism driving information, and providing the stored mechanism driving information to the drive unit for activation. In this aspect of the invention, the method further comprises receiving data for writing in or reading out from the external apparatus, storing the received data in a volatile memory, and providing the stored data to the drive unit for writing in or reading out on the medium.
Another aspect of the invention comprises a method of writing in or reading out data on a medium. The method comprises providing a drive unit configured to write in or read out data on a medium. The method also comprises receiving mechanism driving information related to a system type of the drive unit and data for writing in or reading out on the medium from an external apparatus, and storing the mechanism driving information and the data. The method also comprises activating the drive unit in response to the mechanism driving information and sending the data to the drive unit.
One embodiment of the invention can flexibly adapt to a variety of optical drive technologies. For example, in one embodiment, the same controller can be used with write-once CD optical drives, re-writable CD (CD-RW) optical drives, and re-writable DVD (DVD-RW) optical drives
Thus, in accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a drive memory is used both as a buffer memory, and also to store data that is typically hard coded, such as disk drive operating parameters. Since one system can be changed to another type of system by replacing information in the drive memory with information for another type, the embodiment of the invention can produce flexibility and economic efficiency.